The Safest Place
by Gethorssca
Summary: The midnight worries of Arwen while Aragorn's out with the fellowship. Fluffiness.


The Safest Place

****

Disclaimer:- I don't own anything to do with The Lord of the Rings. But I do own the concept of this story.

__

Nightmares. Was he alive? Was he well? 

__

Fear. Did he still love her? Was she still alive in his memory? 

__

Love. He loved her, she loved him. Why did she doubt?

Sitting up she walked to her balcony and looked out to the beauty of Imladris. She had begun to have nightmares of him dying, of him becoming lost to the darkness forever. 

__

There was no one to speak of her fears to. 

Right now, if he was with her, he would tell her that it was alright and that she had nothing to fear. But he was not here. He was gone, away, with the fellowship. She felt abandoned.

__

She needed to be strong. 

She needed to forget her fears, swallow her tears. She knew that in the end, he would be alright. He was Aragorn, he was strong, both physically and mentally. She needed to be strong too. For the both of them. 

She didn't want to be alone. 

This is what her father feared. If they married he would die and she would be overcome by heartbreak, and maybe, herself die too. Now he was gone, making her to be overcome by heartbreak. Like her father feared. 

__

Why did he go?

She had told him herself to go; told him it was his destiny. Now she regretted telling him that. Regretted making him leave. She had promised no regrets, had promised she'd be alright. She had lied. 

__

She was terrified. 

Now, everything that she paid no attention to, scared her. The dark, the shadow of the trees, the call of an owl, the rustle of the leaves. She felt so vulnerable, she felt so weak. She hated feeling this way.

__

She had smiled false smiles.

During the day she was fine. There was nothing there to scare her during the hours when the sun was high. But in the night, her once peaceful dreams were now nightmares. She had smiled false smiles to show everyone she was fine, she was alive. Inside she was dying. 

__

No one noticed. 

No one heard the deafening screams she screamed in the cold, dark night. No one noticed how she cried when they were looking away; no one noticed the fear in her eyes. No one noticed how empty she was inside. 

__

They had found each other. 

Both had been lost in the darkness of loneliness. Both had abandoned all hope of finding love. But the time they met in Lorien, was the only time she had come face-to-face with love. They had learned to trust each other and their emotions. They had broken down each other's walls. 

__

She had found love. 

She had loved him since the day they met, since he had spoken those words to her. She had tasted the Gods nectar in his tender kiss. He loved her, she loved him, but it was forbidden. 

__

That only made it sweeter.

Her fathers forbidden of their love had made it hard. But also sweet. It was a challenge; it made her love him more. It made him love her more. It only made them and their love stronger.

__

She could feel him. 

Now, she could feel his presence, he was with her. She was no longer alone. She would never be alone. He loved her, she loved him. He was alive, he was well, at least in her heart he was. 

__

She finally felt safe. 

She crawled back into bed and as she lay there she could feel his arms around her. Holding her tight, never letting go. She smiled in her sleep. For one night, just one night, the nightmares would be gone. She sighed. 

__

He could feel it. 

They had bonded and he could feel her presence with him. He was no longer alone; she was no longer alone. She was safe, as was he. He soon fell asleep with the feeling of being in his lovers' arms. 

The safest place is in the arms of your love. That night, both Aragorn and Arwen found that place. 

****

Alyssha's Note:- 

I can't believe I wrote this! I usually write tragedy. But hey! I'm listening to Leann Rimes. Anywayz, this is a bit different from Iris, so I'm not too sure about it. 

Please read and review!

Sincerely,  
Beautiful Tragedy  
aka  
Alyssha


End file.
